Talk:Target custom next (Slash Command)
Parameter ordering issues Bellow is a direct copy/paste from a recent thread in Player Questions. The important thing is this: * TAB "target_enemy_near$$target_custom_next void alive$$target_custom_next quant alive$$target_custom_next cyst" * The order is wrong. * TAB "target_enemy_near$$target_custom_next alive void$$target_custom_next alive quant$$target_custom_next alive cyst" * The problem with how you are doing it is that the game interprets as: *: targetcustomnext * Rather than: *: targetcustomnext copy/paste PlayNCHelp | Account | NCsoft.com Return to cityofheroes.com Welcome Konoko. Logout My Home · Main Index · Search · Active Topics Who's Online · FAQ · Calendar Player Help >> Player Questions Previous topic Previous View all topics Index Next topic Next Threaded Mode Threaded Pages: 1 Millennium_Arrow Trainee Reged: 06/04/03 Posts: 103 Keybind problem #11337165 - 08/07/14 09:01 AM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply As you know, Kehldians have a specific enemy that they need to watch out for and take down as quickly as possible, voids, quants and cysts. After a lot of digging around and testing, the following keybind was often offered (and I currently use it) TAB "target_enemy_near$$target_custom_next void alive$$target_custom_next quant alive$$target_custom_next cyst" The problem is that while 'target_custom_next' takes 'alive' as an argument, it doesn't really work. It appears to look for the string 'quant', 'void' and 'cyst', it seems to also look for 'alive' as a search string too, rather than a status check of the enemy (alive or defeated). So, you can imagine, I can't switch from a defeated target to a live target. (If there aren't any voids, quants or cysts, no problem) Can some one tell me how to get this to work, or at least provide a better work around? -------------------- Millennium Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Lothic Legend Reged: 04/04/11 Posts: 4797 Loc: Pandaemonium Re: Keybind problem Millennium_Arrow #11338103 - 08/07/14 10:09 AM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Unfortunately there's no way to do a direct "comparison" check with the options we have available with the bind commands. If there was then you might be able to do something like "IF alive AND void, quant or cyst THEN target it". On the upside I have very rarely if ever seen more than one void, quant or cyst (alive or dead) in any given area at the same time so I don't really see why you'd be worried about switching between a different dead or alive one in the first place. I've seen more than one cyst close by in that one ITF mission, but I hardly think you'd need a bind for one obvious mission where the cysts are expected to be there. -------------------- Loth 50 Fire/Rad Controller Badges <42 HO/57 IO> Ryver 50 Ele³ Blaster Badges <48 HO/51 IO> Silandra 50 Peacebringer Badges <14 HO/87 IO> Tlorah 50 DB/Wp Brute badges Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Konoko Legend Reged: 05/06/08 Posts: 2385 Loc: Under your keyboard Re: Keybind problem Lothic #11340223 - 08/07/14 12:51 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Parameters * enemy - Hostile enemies * friend - Friendlies (including pets) * defeated - 0 HP targets * alive - Living targets * mypet - Inlcude only your pets * notmypet - Exclude your pets * base - Include only passive base items * notbase - Exlude passive base items * teammate - Include only teammates * notteammate - Exclude teammates * Everything else will match the name of the entity Supposedly "alive cyst" would work. Try "enemy alive cyst". I need to go back and verify, but I seem to recall using this to find Marcone Bosses in Port Oakes, using "alive name" to find the bosses and avoid the already defeated ones. -------------------- Konoko's Binds - Paragon Wiki - Ooo, that thing has numbers on it. Edited by Konoko (08/07/14 12:54 PM) Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Snow_Globe Editor-in-Chief of the City Scoop Reged: 05/06/30 Posts: 8957 Loc: In art school. Re: Keybind problem Millennium_Arrow #11340303 - 08/07/14 12:57 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Quote: TAB "target_enemy_near$$target_custom_next void alive$$target_custom_next quant alive$$target_custom_next cyst" The order is wrong. TAB "target_enemy_near$$target_custom_next alive void$$target_custom_next alive quant$$target_custom_next alive cyst" The problem with how you are doing it is that the game interprets as: targetcustomnext Rather than: targetcustomnext -------------------- Global @Snow Globe Triumph: White Succubus: 50 Ill/Emp/PF Snow Globe: 50 Ice/FF/Ice Strobe: 50 PB Shi Otomi: 50 Ninja/Ninjistu/GW Stalker My other characters Badge FAQ Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Millennium_Arrow Trainee Reged: 06/04/03 Posts: 103 Re: Keybind problem Snow_Globe #11340651 - 08/07/14 01:22 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Kind of, sort of. I've tried swapping the parameters, void for alive and alive for void with the same result. Stuck on the dead target. HOWEVER, thanks to Konoko, I've solved the problem... TAB "target_enemy_near$$target_custom_next enemy alive void$$target_custom_next enemy alive quant$$target_custom_next enemy cyst" The first parameter has to be a target type or it's viewed as a string to search for. (Speculating here), the next should be a target status, then the search string. I've tested the above keybind and it works beautifully. Swaps to the next live target every time. I've seen the messed up keybind everywhere, but no one has complained about it, strangely. -------------------- Millennium Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Shred_Monkey Mentor Reged: 04/10/22 Posts: 1359 Re: Keybind problem Millennium_Arrow #11341109 - 08/07/14 01:56 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply target_enemy_near$$target_custom_next enemy alive ____ As a side note... i use this bind as a macro, then use the keyboard options menu to set a key to that call that macro. I do this because it's easy to edit macros. This way I can change the search string anytime I want to target a different enemy type for that map or mission. -------------------- This is probably one of those topics where I look at the best results I can achieve, whereas the dev's don't balance around IOs, power pools, and synergy with secondaries. Therefore, I'm wrong... ...except when I'm actually playing the game. Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Lothic Legend Reged: 04/04/11 Posts: 4797 Loc: Pandaemonium Re: Keybind problem Konoko #11341541 - 08/07/14 02:24 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Quote: Parameters * enemy - Hostile enemies * friend - Friendlies (including pets) * defeated - 0 HP targets * alive - Living targets * mypet - Inlcude only your pets * notmypet - Exclude your pets * base - Include only passive base items * notbase - Exlude passive base items * teammate - Include only teammates * notteammate - Exclude teammates * Everything else will match the name of the entity Supposedly "alive cyst" would work. Try "enemy alive cyst". I need to go back and verify, but I seem to recall using this to find Marcone Bosses in Port Oakes, using "alive name" to find the bosses and avoid the already defeated ones. Yep that's a good summary. I've been using binds such as these myself for years. I was aware of all the parameters you listed. My main point was that the scripting language (if you want to call it that) of this game for binds/macros is pretty limited and what there is of it is fairly poorly documented by the Devs. I'm glad Millennium_Arrow was able to get this working. Oftentimes it's just a matter of trial-n-error with the ordering of the parameters of the commands. As Millennium_Arrow points out the original 'broken' bind was found in some guide somewhere where it was supposedly supposed to be helpful. -------------------- Loth 50 Fire/Rad Controller Badges <42 HO/57 IO> Ryver 50 Ele³ Blaster Badges <48 HO/51 IO> Silandra 50 Peacebringer Badges <14 HO/87 IO> Tlorah 50 DB/Wp Brute badges Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Snow_Globe Editor-in-Chief of the City Scoop Reged: 05/06/30 Posts: 8957 Loc: In art school. Re: Keybind problem Lothic #11341631 - 08/07/14 02:30 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Ok, so I'll have to update that guide as well . I'll just say that the chance of using the bind where there is 2 voids or 2 quantums is fairly rare, so that might be why no one has really noticed it. -------------------- Global @Snow Globe Triumph: White Succubus: 50 Ill/Emp/PF Snow Globe: 50 Ice/FF/Ice Strobe: 50 PB Shi Otomi: 50 Ninja/Ninjistu/GW Stalker My other characters Badge FAQ Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Lothic Legend Reged: 04/04/11 Posts: 4797 Loc: Pandaemonium Re: Keybind problem Snow_Globe #11341887 - 08/07/14 02:42 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Almost makes me wish I had bothered with a Kheld bind like this before I got my Peacebringer to 50. While I didn't feel the need for one at least a good bind was evolved through Millennium_Arrow's effort. Now other people can benefit from it. -------------------- Loth 50 Fire/Rad Controller Badges <42 HO/57 IO> Ryver 50 Ele³ Blaster Badges <48 HO/51 IO> Silandra 50 Peacebringer Badges <14 HO/87 IO> Tlorah 50 DB/Wp Brute badges Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Konoko Legend Reged: 05/06/08 Posts: 2385 Loc: Under your keyboard Re: Keybind problem Millennium_Arrow #11344723 - 08/07/14 06:13 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Quote: thanks to Konoko, Don't look at me, thank Paragonwiki for storing that information in a quick place. http://cityofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Target_custom_next Quote: TAB "target_enemy_near$$target_custom_next enemy alive void$$target_custom_next enemy alive quant$$target_custom_next enemy cyst" Ironically, the first posting of this article back in April 2007 has this: http://cityofheroes.wikia.com/index.php?title=Target_custom_next_(Slash_Command)&oldid=46278 Quote: Target custom next is a standard tool for any type of hunting. It is particularly useful when hunting specific entities (e.g. Tsoo Sorcerers) for badges, or for checking a mob for a particularly dangerous type, such as Malta Sappers, or Void Seekers and Quantum spawns for Keldians. . The standard from of target_custom_next is to use it to create a keybind or macro of the type of creature you are looking for. For instance: . /macro find "targetcustomnext enemy alive quantum$$targetcustomnext enemy alive void$$targetcustomnext enemy alive cyst" . Triggering this macro will examine all entites in the user's field of view for quantums, voids, or cysts. This can be combined with the standard target_enemy_next command in order to prioritize these items, but select the next available enemy if they dont exist in this manner: . /bind TAB "targetenemynext$$targetcustomnext enemy alive quantum$$targetcustomnext enemy alive void$$targetcustomnext enemy alive cyst" Which is included in the final revision: http://cityofheroes.wikia.com/index.php?...did=66477#Notes Poo on me for not reading. -------------------- Konoko's Binds - Paragon Wiki - Ooo, that thing has numbers on it. Edited by Konoko (08/07/14 06:16 PM) Post Extras: Print Post Remind Me! Notify Moderator Pages: 1 Quick Reply: Options: Add signature Preview Reply Previous topic Previous View all topics Index Next topic Next Threaded Mode Threaded Extra information 13 registered and 3 anonymous users are browsing this forum. Moderator: Ex Libris, SuperModerator, Niviene, Koschej, CoH Moderator, Lighthouse Favorite Topic! (toggle) Print Topic Forum Permissions You can start new topics You can reply to topics HTML is disabled UBBCode is enabled Rating: Topic views: 105 Rate this topic Jump to Contact Us City of Heroes Powered by UBB.threads™ NCsoft Corporation Cryptic Studios Games for Windows nVidia Ageia Creative Intel Rated T for Teen Legal Notices